The Squid
by Meandor711
Summary: After awhile parties become a boring affair, something that has to be attended out of friendship and loyalty instead of enjoyment. At least that's how Steve viewed it. However, he has found a hobby to pass the time.


Steve sat on a couch in the middle of the living room, looking at a particularly interesting smudge on the wall. It looked like a gigantic squid, brown as a birthmark from the mixture of jaeger and Cola which some drunkard had spilled all over the wall. What fascinated him the most with the smudge was how clearly, he could see the eyes of the squid. Two giant circles in the middle just starting into him. AS if Cthulhu was staring straight into his soul and his mind would rupture at any second. The clarity of the image to was astounding, almost a picture-perfect smudge. The wall was unevenly uneven quality had indeed helped with the smudges personality.

Those around him didn't seem to notice the peculiar shape on the wall. Billy was flirting with a girl with short brown hair and a green tank top. The girl seemed uncomfortable, her cheeks carried a heavy blush and her back was curved as if she was going to enter a fatal position. Maybe parties weren't her thing? It's not like there was a lot of room to move around in the apartment and one bathroom for thirty people was a bit much for most people. Or maybe Billy didn't notice her discomfort. Men are simple creatures, they do not understand emotions even if they are painted in the most amazing painting with the colors of the soul. It would be more effective to use the canvas and paint the words I'm Sad exclamation mark. Denser than a diamond as Steve mother used to say.

Leon, on the other hand, was in the corner on his phone. He's talking to his girlfriend, trying to be Shakespearian, trying to woe the woman who was already owed. It was almost like Leon handled a relationship like a constant struggle, the proletarians always fighting the bourgeoisie. Steve had never seen his friend in this condition. The blond had always had a charming personality and used it to his advantage, but during their friendship, he had never fallen in love, even if there were many charming girls around him most of the time. Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

The three friends shared a decently sized apartment downtown, close to the bar street. Giving a huge disadvantage to an otherwise perfect living space. If Leon and Billy were twohanded weights, their good outweighs the bad so Steve had no issues living with then. The hugest cons being the excessive partying every other weekend. Parties just weren't his thing, he was more a sit-down, take some beers, talk about the latest sports event or any other topic while getting hammered with friends. He named these activities the three C's or Chatting, chilling and charging. Parties, on the other hand, reminded Steve of a nature documentary he had seen about the savannas in Africa. How watering holes for the herbivore could easily become prey for the carnivores. In other words, girls just wanna have fun and guys just wanna have some fun.

"You okay?" A redhead sat down next to him looking worried. She was an alright looking girl with breasts you had to remind yourself not to stare at. Maybe she was one of Leon's earlier ventures before he took the arrow to the knee? The man was sobbing in their corner muttering how much he missed his girl as people shuffled around each other to make more drinks and conversing. Steve gave him a slight nod and took a sip from his beer and continued to study the smudge.

Squids were a symbol for many things but most notably they could be viewed as a symbol for defence and adaptability. Should be hard to be defensive and adaptable when you have so many arms. Could easily pick up a man and punch him repeatedly in the stomach, like a tom and jerry cartoon. The girl tried to make conversations, but Steve was fixated on the smudge, his metal ball was rolling around in his head and nothing would stop it. After she had tried to start multiple conversations, she girl got up and left. She sat down next to the girl Billy was annoying? Harassing? Making moves on? Steve wasn't sure which word would be the most appropriate, but Steve was finally left in peace. Studying the smudge on the wall getting some enjoyment of the party.

It didn't take long before Billy and Leon wanted to have another party. On a Thursday this time and as if a passing rite for these parties, Steve wasn't told before until a short hour before the party started. Steve was studying in his room only for Billy to rush in through the door, no knocking off course, and slamming a shot glass in front of him and filling it with tequila. After five shots the auburn-haired man became more agreeable.

Leon's girlfriend joined this time, a slim Asian girl Ada, red dresses was all Steve saw her wear. Billy, on the other hand, wanted to meet the girl from the last party again, they had apparently lost each other at a club so he couldn't, and I quote, tap that fine ass. With the... delicate expression he had let out a small whistle, quite inappropriate in the setting but Steve didn't really care.

Sipping beer Steve was sitting in the couch not paying attention to the people around him. There was something more fascinating hiding in the room that craved his attention.

A smudge on the wall, conjured into the shape of a sheepman. The walls left spaces of white as the black liquid danced unevenly even into a circular shape, slowly sliding towards the floor. Horns came out of a smaller circle placed on top which seemed to have dark shades of red littered around in it.

Sheep could be viewed as a symbol of purity and innocence, while man, was the embodiment of more foul ideas. However, can't humans also be viewed as a symbol of innovation and change? Steves' brain seemed to argue in both directions. At the same time, if humans are the symbol for change and sheep the symbol of innocence, does this mean that the man part of the sheepmanthing makes the sheep lean towards evil? These balls ran around in his head, tumbling from one side of his head to the other, like the brio labyrinth game he used to play with as a kid.

Murakami wrote a story with a sheepman in it, Steve muttered quietly to himself. The duality of the sheepman was one of the topics that fascinated him the most. Part manic depressive, aggressive and deceiving while being earnest, pure and scared. I can't remember the name, he continued in the same hushed tone, like a child whispering during a sermon.

"You do speak." Steve turned his head towards the person speaking, reminding himself to not stare at the breasts. The girl had a sweet smile, it reminded him of an older sister seeing her brother off to school or a mother's broken heart as the kids move from home. A bittersweet bright smile which could light up the day even in the bottom of a well. "So what are you doing here?". Simple question, but Steve didn't take it kindly, distracted from his eye-candy his mood soured. "So I shouldn't be in my own house?" he asked, trying not to sound like he was spitting daggers, he was more of a butter knife kind of guy.

She shifted on the chair "Ah, you're the third guy living here." he gave a small nod and looked more closely at the girl in front. A plain black tank top with some blue jeans to match, her hair was tied into a ponytail. A small hint of makeup around her face. "But you guys seem like polar opposites, how do you manage?" a small chuckle escaped her lips and Steve noticed how blinding her smile was. Forget the warm smile of a mother comparison, this was more of a flashlight aimed straight at the eyes.

"It got better after Leon got tied down. Fewer girls running in and out of the apartment." Her smile dimmed a bit, oh shit, don't look at the tits. Steve just went back to the smudge. The sheep seemed to be..."Claire" she stated matter of factly. Steve looked at her again, her hand was stretched towards him. He muttered his name and gave her a weak handshake.

"So, Murakami? Isn't he a bit weird? So much sex in his stories just come out of nowhere" her laugh was awkward and forced. Steve shrugged and sipped his beer between sentences. "Don't know, haven't read his stories. My ex loved his books thou. Spoiled them all." His mind spirited away as memories resurfaced. She was the quiet type, never really taking much space and hardly spoke to anyone around her. Which was why Steve found it all too confusing when he was her snogging another guy so roughly that he thought she was devouring the swine. As memories continued to flash in his head, he felt as if a steel bullet was slowly falling down his throat getting heavier for each second, those labyrinths had really set a mark on him. Lately, she seemed happier.

That's when Steve first noticed the smudges in the room.

"Ah" Claire said silently noticing the man lost in thought. She was quite unsure what to say next. Trying to talk to this man was easier than smashing a brick wall with her head. As he snapped out of the daze he feinted an interest "What brings you here?" Her gaze slipped towards his blond friend and back to him. As she was talking about a finished exam or some shit he tried to casually look at the smudge. It became more and more faded as she spoke.

The next day the boy decided to have another party. Groaning as he read the message at campus, at least they told him ahead of time for once. After his lecture was wrapped up, Steve quickly walked to the store to get some beer, it was better that than some more shots with Billy. At the store, Steve noticed the brunette Billy had made moves on the previous weekend. She was doing her weekend shopping it seemed. Apple cider and some basic light meals, lots of salads it seemed. Steve grabbed two six-packs and went towards the register.

Seemed that the woman had forgotten her wallet at home, she was fancily searching her pants, jacket, and purse for something resembling tinder. Steve opened his wallet and saw what remained of his monthly allowance. He walked to the counter, gave the cashier some bills, the girl was trying to protest but a glance at the queue stopped her from protesting further. Steve went back to the beer aisle seems like he had to go dry tonight. At least he had food for the coming week and enough cash for anything exceeding. Would be no fun and only play for the coming week.

When he came to the exit of the store, the brunette was waiting for him. As he approached her, she apologized "IjustforgotmywalletIwillpayyoubackjustmeetmehereinanhourokay?" Steve let out a small laugh "Breathe". Her blush was redder than Santa's jacket. "Apple cider? Going out tonight?" "No, me and my roomie are just going to watch some movies together." Steve recalled what Billy said and gave the warmest smile he could manage "We're having a party at my place today, just pop by we can fix the money thing there. Bring your roommate." The girl looked unsure "I don't know, can't you meet me here in an hour or something?"

"No can do. I got a paper to finish tonight before we start." The girl shuffled her feet slightly "Well if my roommate can come over I guess it's fine..." she mumbled. Steve gave her another smile "Great! I will see you at 9 then!". Saying his goodbyes, he started walking home. Entering the apartment, Steve noticed his roommates sitting in the living room with three shot glasses and a large bottle of tequila. What goes around comes around he supposed. As Steve told what had happened on his way home, Billy brought a beer mug, found another bottle of tequila and filled the glass to the brim. And every bad deed has its reward.

Most people came earlier than expected and Steve had finished half of his tequila. Billy and Leon shuffled to other people trying to keep up straight. Steve was finally alone, his head was slightly spinning as his eyes started to skim the walls. Only this time Steve couldn't see a smudge on the wall. The wall that always brought him these gifts during parties zipped its lips. Steve tried to calm his breath as his eyes scanned each wall, every corner and even the roof looking for a smudge to study. This party would go on for forever it seemed.

The girl came at half-past nine, with Claire on her side. Steve was sitting in the couch sipping his tequila casually, still looking for a smudge. The girls sat down with him. The brunette quickly gave him the money she owed and thanked him quickly. Small shit chat started and Steve talked more than usual. Without any smudge, he had to entertain himself somehow.

It didn't take long before Billy noticed the girls sitting next to Steve and came towards them, three shot glasses and tequila in hand. Steves job was done. "Damn I forgot something" Billy laughed cheerfully and found another glass filling them up, one each. "No man, I have had enough tequila for tonight." Billy put and arm on the younger man's shoulders "Come onnnnn, you loooovvvvvve tequila!" singing the last part "Not by choice it seems" The redhead rolled his eyes. Billy was his usual chatty self and Steve went more in the background.

Someone called Billy over and the man complied, the brunette took the opportunity to finally go to the bathroom, feeling it was safer now. Steve sighed and took another swig from his tequila. His head was lighter than usual, he had to rest his head on the top of the couch. Claire let out a short laugh. "You seem chattier than usual." He snickered lightly "I have had too much. Seems like your friend is a bit unsure about Billy." Claire nodded "Yeah, he was too direct the last time she was here." Steve couldn't help but laugh Billy could only do one thing and that was too direct. He had indeed had too much "Yeah Billy is like that, if nothing happens tonight and he still mentions her to me, then he has a crush without knowing it." He pushed his mug towards her and she took a swig herself, shuddering as she swallowed. "So you want something to happen between them?" The man shrugged "I don't know. Billy needs someone to calm him down, maybe I can finally get some peace and quiet here if he also gets tied down. And yes, he is into that I swear."

Claire smiled her face lit up again, but Steve had gotten used to the light in the eyes, he found it quite soothing "I doubt that will happen. He's not her type." They continued to chat and drink, Billy coming back once in a while, afraid that is little friend would go dry.

Maybe there was no need for the squid anymore.


End file.
